Amnesia
by DancingToMusic
Summary: 'She remembered everything about him, every moment they had together, so clearly.' Skave two-shot, song Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer. WARNING: Contains TDPI spoilers.
1. Amnesia - Memories

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back with a one-shot. So, I've just finished watching all of Pahkitew Island on YouTube (Australia only has it on once a week, sadly:( ), and I have to say that my fave couple on there is Sky and Dave. I don't know why, but they were just so cute together.**

**But then came episode 8…**

**Then episode 9…**

**THEN EPISODE 13!**

**When Sky got Dave as a helper, I'm just like 'Yes, more Skave!' Then when they kissed I'm like 'YES, HEAPS MORE SKAVE!' Then when I found out about Keith I'm like 'NOOO, NO MORE SKAVE!' coz I really did like them. But then five minutes later I heard this song by 5SOS, and I thought it fit them PERFECTLY! So I hope you enjoy this Skave fanfic :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TD, only the plot of this story!**

Sky sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. Pahkitew Island ended five months ago, and it was back to her normal life for her, all memories of the show she'd erased within a week. All except one…

Dave.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though she's right beside you?_

_When she says those words that hurt you _

_Do you read the ones I wrote you?_

She remembered everything about him, every moment they had together, so clearly. The time they bonded during the balloon challenge, the times in the cave, their almost kisses…

And their only kiss.

That one she could see the clearest, as though it'd happened only moments ago. She'd originally done it to get his head into helping her win the finale, but when she kissed him, she'd felt something more.

But now, he was taken. She'd had her opportunity and she blew it. And for what? Nothing! Keith had dumped her as soon as she got back home, and not in a friendly way, mind you.

She'd tried getting Dave to reason with her, saying that she meant to dump Keith before the show. She even sent him 'I'm Sorry' quotes she'd found on the Internet, but each time she messaged him, he never replied. Heart broken, she'd given up.

A message suddenly appeared on Sky's phone. It was Jasmine. Her and Sky had continued to be good friends, even after the dreaded TV show that was Total Drama.

Sky picked up her phone, and her heart began thumping a million times an hour as she read the text.

**Jasmine: Dave found gf cheating on him. Wants 2 c u. Will b there in an hour. Good luck :)**

"Oh god, oh god," Sky said, panicked. What if he was one of those people in movies that come to apologise for something and then kidnap you? I mean, he'd tried to kill her last time they saw each other, what was to stop him from doing it again?

_Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_Coz I'm not fine at all._

Dave hurriedly got into his car and drove away from his now ex-girlfriend's place. Before Total Drama, he'd had a crush on this one girl at his school, and, in attempts to get over Sky, he'd asked her out. She had said yes, which had surprised Dave, as they never really talked, but he didn't think much of it at the time.

Until he'd found her cheating on him, of course.

He was going round to her place one day, giving back her purse she'd accidentally left behind when she went to his house, only to find her making out with the one and only nerd Sam Jacobs.

Yes, the girl was in fact, Dakota from TDROTI.

Dave thought that they'd broken up. Obviously, he was wrong.

Wiping away angry tears as he sped along the freeway, he quickly typed in a text message to Jasmine, who had helped get over Sky, even if they were friends.

**Dave: Just found gf cheating on me. Txt Sky I'll b there in 1 hour.**

He had no idea why he wanted to go see the girl who he loathed the most in the universe, but she had been sending him texts about dumping Keith, meaning to do it before the show, which he'd deliberately been ignoring.

And, he wouldn't admit it, but he kind of missed her.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

As Dave continued driving, he too started having flashbacks at his time on the island with Sky, well, on the helicopter back home.

Whilst everyone from the show was talking and laughing (or arguing, in Scarlett and Max's case), Sky was sitting in the farthest corner of the copter, crying silently to herself. And no, it wasn't about the million, it was about Dave almost killing her.

Chris had oh-so-kindly, decided to mention to her that Dave had laughed seeing her almost getting killed, then tried to kill her himself.

He remembered the way she'd curled up in the corner, tears running down her face, her smudged mascara printed onto her cheeks as she wiped the tears away, hoping to not let anyone see.

Too bad someone saw.

He recalled also her face as she looked back at him before jumping out of the copter to her house (yes, Chef wouldn't land it). Her eyes were still filled with tears, and had an almost pleading look in them. When he wouldn't return her gesture she let a few tears fall silently, before jumping out of the open doorway. Back then, Dave had no regrets on hurting her.

Now he did.

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape._

Dave sighed and shook his head. "What have I done?" he said to himself.

_Coz I'm not fine at all._

**A/N I decided I'm going to do this in two parts, so the next part will be them meeting up, and hopefully reuniting :) It will be up shortly. **


	2. Amnesia - Reuniting

**A/N Here is the second part of my Skave FanFiction. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I still, do not own Total Drama. All rights go to the makers of this amazing TV show.**

Sky continued pacing back and forth around the room, which is what she had been doing for the last 45 minutes. She then checked her watch, which is also what she had been doing for the last 45 minutes, waiting agonizingly for Dave to arrive.

"Who knew waiting for someone that hates you could be this excruciating?" she said to herself, once again glancing at her watch, which she believed had slowed down, just to make her waiting even more unbearable.

Dave continued driving towards Sky's town, which was another ten kilometres away. "Last time I checked, it said twenty," Dave said, confused. "Why, whenever I don't want to be someplace in a hurry, does it seem to hurry?"

He then looked over at the car's clock, which read 2:34pm. Last time he checked, it read 2:16pm. "Oh come on!" Dave yelled.

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I admit I like to see them, I admit I feel alone_

Sky tried reading, hoping that she'd get lost in the book, and that'd pass the time.

She lay on her bed, glanced at the clock (which read 2:35pm) and then flipped open the first page. After what seemed like ages, she glanced at the clock again, just to see it change to 2:36pm. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow, letting it envelop her as she bashed her head repeatedly against it.

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around?_

_It hurts to know you're happy and it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

Dave honked the car horn as the traffic inched slowly forward. Now it was taking forever.

"Great, just what I needed," Dave mumbled, banging his head on the wheel, but jerking it back as another loud beep erupted from it, causing the man in the car in front turn around and start cursing Dave. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

After another five minutes though, and the traffic hadn't moved, he logged onto Instagram. Scrolling down the page, he found a photo of Sky with her friends, posted just after Pahkitew Island had finished. She was smiling brightly, not a hint of sadness in her. Despite himself Dave smiled at her having a good time, even though, deep down, he was hurting.

_It's like we never happened was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_Coz I'm not fine at all_

Sky awoke to the sound of a doorbell ringing, and her older sister shouting that it'd probably be her boyfriend. Still not fully awake Sky sat up and stretched, before walking over to her laptop to see if she had any new emails.

As she read one from her friend Zoey, her eyes happened to take a glimpse at the time on the bottom of her screen. It read 4:25pm.

"Oh no, I'm late!" she cried, grabbing her coat and racing down the stairs towards the door.

But what was standing there made her stop in her tracks.

Her sister turned to a now frozen Sky. "This dude wanted to see you," she said, before walking off, mumbling about how her younger sister managed to get more boys than her. Sky managed to snap out of her daze as the boy spoke.

Dave smiled slightly. "Hey Sky," he said.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape._

"Um, hi Dave," Sky began awkwardly. "Um, how are you?"

Dave shrugged. "I've been better. After all, I just found out my girlfriend cheated on me."

Sky blushed. "Right, right, of course." _If I was your girlfriend, I'd never do that to you, _she thought.

After about a minute of awkward silence Dave spoke up. "So, can I come in, or am I too tempting to be walking through your house?"

Sky laughed. "Yes, sorry," she replied, opening the door wider so that Dave could step through. "Neat place," he said, admiring the interior of the house.

Sky rubbed her arm, trying in vain to hold down what was about to erupt from her stomach. "Um, thanks," she answered. "I'll, uh, show you to my room." And with that she quickly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, splashing cold water onto her bright red face as she took a few deep breaths.

"Okay Sky, you can do this," she told herself. "It's just a boy. Even if he is really cute and you still have a major crush on him, he still tried to kill you. Plus, you're meant to be helping him, not flirting with him."

Taking one last deep breath she turned around and opened the door, before screaming in shock and falling backwards.

Dave gasped. "Oh my gosh, sorry Sky, really I am," he said, and just as Sky was about to fall into the sink he reached out an arm and grabbed her hand, before pulling her towards him.

A little too far forward, if I may add.

Dave pulled a little too hard on Sky's arm, which sent her tumbling into him. They ended up like how they were in episode seven, Dave laying on his back on the ground with Sky on top of him. They both blushed.

"Remember what happened last time this occurred?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sky smirked and stood up. "Yes, Sugar puked blueberries on you," she laughed as Dave got up off the ground.

_If the day I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

He cringed. "Yeah, a memory that I can't seem to forget. Listen, Sky, before you say anything, it wasn't your fault on that whole finale thing. I just, kind of overreacted about finding out you had a boyfriend and-"

He was cut short as Sky hugged him. "It's okay," she replied. "I guess I should have told you about Keith."

Dave hugged back before they pulled away. "Yeah, what happened to him?"

Sky's smile faltered and she looked to the ground. "It wasn't a really healthy break-up," she whispered. "He watched the show and saw me flirting with you, then we started fighting, and he dumped me."

Dave bit his lip. "Sorry that I caused so much trouble," he said.

Sky shrugged and took his hand. "It's not your fault he's a jerk," she smiled. "I'd much rather take your side than his any day."

Dave perked up at that statement. "Really?" he asked.

Sky placed another hand on top of his. "Really," she replied.

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

They both smiled, their eyes never leaving one another's. "Let's forget about the past and start afresh," Dave began. "I mean, if you want, like you don't have to but-"

He was cut off again, but this time with a kiss. Unlike last time, she gave him enough time to enjoy it, and she actually meant it.

After a few minutes they pulled away. Sky giggled. "I'd love to," she smiled. Dave grinned back, and all of a sudden Pahkitew Island was a distant memory. But if it never happened, they'd have never found each other.

So I guess there's one good memory.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape._

_Coz I'm not fine at all._

**A/N And done! I can't believe this took me two hours to write! Wow! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my Skave two-shot, and if you enjoyed it, please favourite, follow, etc, and if you didn't enjoy it…well, meh. But thanks for taking the time out to read!**

**DTM**


End file.
